the_wolf_tajemnica_medalionu_swiatlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wizyta w Królewskim Zamku
Witojcie!! Tutaj Konirowa i Lumciek!! Przybyłyśmy do Was z kolejnym chłamem... sory odcinkiem. Ten odcinek jest dedykowany Iron Manowi {czyt. Anjosowi }, która nam leży w szpitalu i sie nudzi. Specjalnie dla tego odcinek bedzie o linijkę dłuższy {żeby miała co robić } A tak dla niewtajemniczonych to ( ) jest nawias Koniary, a to { } nawias Lumci, a to [ ] naszego przyszłego błazna blogowego XD odc. 2 s. 1- Wizyta w Królewskim Zamku ''W domu dziecka : -Pani Miłość! Wróciłyśmy- darłam się na cały głos : -To świetnie. I co Tęczo podoba ci się w krainie? : -Tak bajdzo!- krzyknęła : - Teraz Nuto masz wolne, ale pamiętaj kolacja jest o 19, a cisza nocna o 20, więc wróć wcześniej. : -Jasne, tyle tu jestem, więc trudno jest mi zapomnieć- powiedziałam z przekąsem. : Trochę się odświeżyłam i poleciałam do Halloween. Może jeszcze na mnie czeka. W parku : Jest, widzę ją, łał czeka na mnie mimo, że mam godzinę spóźnienia (to się nazywa spóźnić. Łał!) : -Nuta, no kurczaki, gdzieś ty była!!!- chyba jest na mnie zła (taaa, zła, to za mało powiedziane) : -No bo tego no... Musiałam oprowadzić nowego wilczka . - No bo musiałam : - Dobra, ja chciałam się ciebie zapytać czy chcesz iść ze mną do zamku, musze załatwić kilka spraw... Sama wiesz o co chodzi .- Doskonale wiem o co chodzi, biega o brata Hallo - Hadesa : - Oczywiście że chcę, jeszcze nigdy tam nie byłam ! - Bedę w prawdziwym zamku jej !!! : - Dobra przyjdę po ciebie jutro, tylko bądż wyszykowana. Narazie ! : - Cześć !- Ale się bendzie jutro działo. Następnego dnia w sierocińcu : Halloween po mnie przyszła, teraz idziemy do pałacu. O matko nie wierzę, że zobaczę zamek od środka, to będzie świe... Chwila moment w zamku będą strażnicy (normalnie odkryłaś Amerykę) { no! Kapitana Amerykę!} (taa jasne -_-). A co jeśli spotkam tego samego wilka co wczoraj, gdy goniłam kota! {A właśnie Koniara, wiesz gdzie jest ten kot?} (Nie mam zielonego pojęcia (wyciera swoją piłę łańcuchową od krwi)). Halloween zauważyła, że coś mi się humor popsuł. : -Ej co ci jest?- spytała : -Ach, bo wiesz wczoraj spotkałam takiego bufoniastego strażnika i niezbyt się polubiliśmy i boję się, że go dziś spotkam- zwierzyłam się przyjaciółcę : -Spoko wodza, obronię cię. : -Wiesz, ulżyło mi- dodałam z przekąsem : -No dziękuje za wiarę we mnie : -A proszę bardo ^ ^ W pałacu : Jesteśmy właśnie w sali tronowej, ale ona wielka i piękna. przez jej środek biegnie czerwony dywan, prowadzący do wzniesienia, na którym stoją cztery trony, w rodzinie królewskiej są trzy wilki, ale jest jeszcze zaginiona księżniczka, ale o niej później opowiem...Niech to szlak, to on!! Dlaczego to musi być on. (bo Koniara tak chce) {i Lumciak także} Stoi tu i wypina tą swoją uzbrojoną pierś. Blech. Współczuję jego dziewczynie, fuj! : -Halloween to on- wyszeptałam : -Co? gdzie? jak? kiedy?- ta ona i jej spostrzegawczość : -No ten co tam stoi! : -Ach on, niezłe z niego ciacho! { no widzisz, mojego autorstwa } (nie chwal się i daj mi pisać!! (groźny look na Lumcie))- czy ona jest ślepa!! : -Gdzie ty masz oczy kobieto! : -Nie krzycz tak bo się na nas gapią : -No dobra opanuje się. Ej czy to nie są medaliony porwanej księżniczki? : -Tak to są sławne medaliony światła. Perspektywa Halloween : -Medaliony te przedstawiają dziesięcio ramienną gwiazdę z niegasnącym płomyczkiem w środku, stąd wiadomo, że księżniczka wciąż żyje, gdy ona zginie on zgaśnie. A drugi to promyczek.- wyjaśniałam Nucie, gdy nagle go zobaczyłam, szedł taki piękny, wyprostowany, w srebrnej, nieskazitelnie czystej zbroi, miał założony bandaż na nogę i skrzydło, jaki on przystojny! Zakochałam się! (to się nazywa miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia) : -Nuta, kto to jest? : -To jest Heros, znałam go z sierocińca. Pomacham do niego, może podejdzie : -Co? Nie, nie, nie, nie teraz : -Okeej : -Uwaga wszyscy Rodzina Królewska idzie!- rozległ się czyjś głos : -Witajcie!- powiedział dumnym głosem Kres : - Witaj Wasza wysokość! - odpowiedziałam. Podeszłam do króla i królowej, a Nuta została przy medalionach. Podeszła do nich trochę bliżej, nagle medalion światła zabłysnął jaśniej niż przedtem. Ale teraz daje po oczachNuta wracaj na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Perspektywa Nuty : -Nie wolno podchodzić tak blisko do medalionów- usłyszałam- To ty! To ty co na mnie wczoraj wpadłaś! : - Nie bo ty na mnie wpadłeś! : -A wcale, że nie! : -Tak! : -Nie! : -Zmierzch nie kłuć się z nią, jesteś strażnikiem, powinieneś być dumny- usłyszałam głos karcący tego wilka, co chyba nazywa się Zmierzch. : -Tak jest królowo!- krzyknął, ale gdy tylko Nieskończoność odwróciła się to on pokazał mi język. : O nie, jak ty możesz to ja też, pokazałam mu zeza, on mi odpowiedział miną typu "Jaś Fasola", chciałam zrobić minę dziecka zmuszanego do zjedzenia szpinaku gdy nagle na salę tronową wbiegł wilk, to chyba sprzedawca z pobliskiego sklepu, ale coś mi się nie zgadza... '''ON NIE MA SWOICH MEDALIONÓW!!!' ''KONIEC!!'' Już w następną sobotę odcinek: "Wilk bez medalionów" a w nim: historia sprzedawcy, jeszcze większa miłość Halloween, ukryta moc, ważne zebranie